Edge Of Tomorrow
Edge Of Tomorrow '''is a serial drama published on Lit since 12 September 2018. The serial is set on the fictional Isle of Rowley, a small Island on the south coast. Creator, producer and writer Ben described the show as 'close-knit, character-driven and bold' in the first press release published on Lit on 22 August 2018. Premise Edge Of Tomorrow follows a tight-knit community of people living on the fictional island of Rowley in the English Channel. In terms of the tone of the project, EOT aims to strike the balance between warmth and community with grit and edge. Title Card The title card pictured on the right is the main title card used in the serial. Speaking about the design Ben said "I wanted the title card to be very much rooted in the setting of the show - the Island - and that's why I selected a beach as the main background image; I think the colour scheme I have chosen for the project fits in nicely with the warm colours generated by the sunset in the image. I used a bolder font on the word 'Edge' to hint at the grittier side to the project. It took a while to get the title card 'right' but I am now happy with it" he explained. Promo A short promo was released on 5 September 2018. Paula Girvan (MyAnna Buring), Shane Grant (Chris Mason), Terry Lowe (Chris Gascoyne), Harriet Black (Caroline Ford), and Kristine Henderson (Sheridan Smith) are among the characters to appear in the promo which gives further hints as to what these characters will be getting up to the in soap following publication of the Characters thread last week. Theme Music An instrumental version of 'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato is used in the closing credits. Speaking about the decision to use this track Ben said "I love Demi's music and GYHAB is one of my top pop songs of all time. I think the gentle melody and the punchy beats juxtapose each other well and really capture what Edge Of Tomorrow is all about - a beautiful coastal setting contrasting with some 'edgy', 'bold' and 'gritty' stories. Plus, the track is the second single from Demi's Unbroken Album and Unbroken Pictures produces Edge Of Tomorrow, so it's perfect! Episode Format Each episode beings with a recap of the previous episode. The first scene(s) of every episode is invariably a montage accompanied by extra-diegetic music - that is music which is not part of the action: the audience can hear it, but it does not exist in the world of the characters. A 'next time' preview is also feature of the end of every episode, teasing what's to come next. Settings There are currently five main settings and two less frequently seen settings in the serial as well as settings which are mentioned but not seen. '''Main Settings * Horse & Groom Pub: Owned by Ian & Fern Sweeting. Marie Donovan and Becca Latham are barmaids. * Espresso Coffee Shop: Shane Grant and Brooke Byram work here. * Essentials Convenience Store: Alex Latham, Jocelyn Henderson and Cherry Henderson work here. * The Nightingale Restaurant: Coleen and Terry Lowe own the restaurant. Jeff Pearce is a chef. Olly Lowe and Tristan Weeks are waiters. * Marlyn Road Secondary: Harriet Black is an English teacher, Kristine Henderson is an LSA, Jocelyn Henderson is canteen and cleaning staff. Harvey Girvan-Frost, Evan Lowe, Lauren Kelley, Megan Byram, Alex Latham and Oakley Henderson are pupils. Less Frequently Seen * Beckett Moore Primary - Daniel Frost is a teacher. Tessa Lowe, Josh Black and Autumn Henderson are pupils. * Hart Street Surgery Clare Byram is a GP. Monique Weeks is a receptionist. Mentioned * Almoor Academy - The only other secondary school on the Isle Of Rowley. Harvey Girvan-Frost previously attended here. Current Cast Edge Of Tomorrow Character Appearance Count As Of Wednesday 12 September 2018 there has been 1 episode. ' = Keep Up to date with the latest developments from the serial drama 'here, on Edge Of Tomorrow's twitter page.